


Portugal Did It

by RonaldIris



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonaldIris/pseuds/RonaldIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portugal and Ireland find themselves abandoned on an island after Portugal crashes their boat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portugal Did It

They didn't know how it had come to this. Okay, they actually knew exactly how it came to this. This was all Portugal's fault and there was no denying it. However, the other was a stubborn asshole and he didn't exactly want to tell the redhead he was sorry just yet. Besides, how else was he ever going to get them both shirtless and stranded on an island with barely any trees and a good supply of food. And alcohol, they definitely needed that. However, Portugal suspected that he wasn't going to be getting any of it since Ireland was already downing his third bottle.

"You drink like a sailor," he muttered.

"At least I know how to drive a damn boat," Ireland bit out, shooting him a glare.

Portugal held up his hands in defense and sighed as he leaned against the tree they sat under. Okay, so he drove the boat into the coast by accident, it was a simple mistake, there was really no need for the other to be so upset with him about it. It's not like no one was coming for them. In fact, England was on his way right now. He wasn't very happy about it, but at least he was coming. There were a few dark curses from Ireland as another part of the shipwreck fell and splashed into the water.

"Come on, don't get your shamrocks in a knot," Portugal said.

This earned him a well placed punch to the cheek. Being hot and irritated, Portugal retaliated and in no time they were both scuffling in the sand, each trying to win out over the other. There was plenty of cursing and each would have bruises and eventually it ended when Ireland slammed Portugal on his back on the sand, sitting on top of him. They both panted and glared at each other but soon Ireland let out a frusterated sigh and just sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I hate you," he said.

"No you don't," Portugal retaliated.

"I hate that you got sand in uncomfortable places," he corrected.

"You were the one that punched me first, fire crotch," Portugal grinned a bit as he said that one.

Ireland glared at him a little longer before sighing and rolling his eyes, turning his head away to look out to sea. They both stayed there like that for a while, Portugal laying uncomfortably on his back and ireland sitting comfortably on top of him. Neither said a word for the next few minutes, just staring out to the ocean, waiting for england to get there while ocassionally casting a glance to the other, only to look back again.

Eventually, the sun began to die down and sink over the horizon. Ireland, tired of sitting on him, now moved next to him. They talked quietly for a little while about this and that, telling insulting stories about England and how he was always late and didn't care and how they were going to bug the shit out of him when he finally came. When the stars began to twinkle in the sky Portugal pulled Ireland to himself and Ireland didn't say anything in retaliation. They just lay together quietly.

"Alright, I'm sorry about crashing your boat. But, really, what did you think was going to happen when you gave me the wheel?" Protugal asked.

"I don't know, you were a great naval captain and all with your country being mostly ports. You know, it's in your bleeding name, Sam," Ireland replied.

Portugal could only smile and patted Ireland's mess of curly orange hair. They were quiet again for a long time before Portugal let out a sigh and looked to Ireland.

"Hey, can you sing that song for me?" He asked, anything to pass the time.

Ireland glanced up to him a moment before sighing softly and nuzzling into his neck. There was a few moments of quiet before Ireland's voice lifted out softly, beginning to sing their favorite song, 'Danny Boy'. The words combined with Ireland's voice were soothing and the atmosphere almost felt perfect. They were going to be very angry and very irritated in the morning when England finally showed, but, for now there were content to just lay there in each other's company for the night.


End file.
